Grimyte Character Creation
Follow the guide below to create a Grimyte. Currently, this is free. However, "restricted" traits must be approved with a visual design unless otherwise stated. This is to ensure the creator is happy with a design that follows guidelines before the appearance is made canon. All adult Grimytes will start off at the default rank of Raider unless a request for an alternate rank is approved. For detailed trait selections, be sure not to miss the "Trait Options" tabs for customization choices! When you are finished with this guide, save your information to use when registering your Grimyte and head over to the species roleplay guide. Be sure to click on pictures of traits to see the larger resolution and a list of their rules and limitations when designing! Species Biology Grimyte biology is not a customization option, however, a better understanding of the species and its varieties will better prepare you for trait selection. Follow the links below for more information about how a Grimyte works, its anatomy standards, and their variety of appearances. Basic Physical Traits Mask A mask is the covering of a Grimyte's face. Grimytes are born blind with undeveloped faces. Their facial bones do not fuse as they age and may render the Grimyte unable to see, speak, eat, or breathe. To protect the face and give it structural support, infants are fitted with a special mask that grows with their face and provides a support system for the face to grow into. Tails Grimytes have multiple tails. It's very rare to see them with only one. Tails can be used to handle and hold items, but may sometimes wield weapons or act as armor depending on strength and type. The amount of tails you have will decrease with rarity, with some restricted groups also allowing for retractable tails. Normal tails may at maximum be the same length as the body. Body Grimytes have a variety of appearances. Pelt Click the list above to browse available colors. A Base Color is the color that appears the most or "underneath" markings. Accent Colors are colors that appear as markings. You should select one base color and as may accent colors or markings as you like. Be sure to note that the colors you picked don't have to match the ones here exactly, but they should communicate the same relationship between light and dark contrasts. At this point, you have completed the selection of physical species traits! Glyphs Glyphs are runic enchantments infused in a special symbol carved into the skin. Glyphs can be any size, color, and be placed anywhere on the body. Glyphs will initially scar, but fur may grow over it to hide it. When a glyph is used, it will singe away the fur without pain to reveal its glowing mark. When deactivated, the scar will remain visible until resting, at which time fur rapidly regrows. The amount of enchantments the Glyph holds can increase in number depending on rank or status in the Hive. Because of this, it may be helpful to request your desired status before finalizing your glyph set. Click here to learn more about Glyphs. Animastics At 6 moons, a Grimyte attends their 1st Covenant and selects their first animastic. At 60 moons, a Grimyte attends their 2nd Covenant for their second animastic. Grimytes aren't required to have an animastic, but many do because it brings them closer to God. In total, there are 9 available animastics split between 3 animastic houses called Covens. Your Grimyte will learn their animastic by living within the Coven until they've mastered their abilities. Although your Grimyte may branch off to another coven, keep in mind that Grimytes normally stay within their Coven when choosing more than one animastic, and some Covens will not allow you to learn some of their animastics if you have come from other Covens. Attire & Weapons Clothing is optional, but should be kept simple and old-world. It is rare for a Grimyte to have a full "outfit" as they are much more comfortable in loose, light attire, or none at all. Instead, they often stock themselves with belts, knives, and pouches. Some animastic users have abilities that allow them to create their own outfit or armor. It's not uncommon to see Grimytes just bare with one or two items. Flocks Before we move on to roleplay guides, it's highly recommended that you choose your Grimyte's flock. This way, your character has a history with a group of friends that you can RP with right off the bat. A Flock is a friend group of like-minded Grimytes that normally form at childhood, but can grow at any time. Flocks have names, as well as leaders based on general popularity or talent within the group. Flocks are NOT the same as family groups but can contain your own relatives or mates. A flock must be made of ONLY player characters. To find a flock for your Grimyte, head over to #community chat and ask around. Again, you don't need to have a flock, but you should consider one so that your character always has something to do. Finish 'Now that you've decided on the design of your character, you may register them. However, it's recommended that you visit the Grimytes Roleplay guide before you start emoting. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__